1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a percussion instrument. In particular, the present invention relates to a percussion instrument that effectively utilizes the space at the feet of the player and has improved stability when played.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electronic percussion instrument is known to include an arm extended from a support frame and various pad devices connected to the arm. For example, in the electronic percussion instrument disclosed in the below-listed Patent Literature 1, two parallel-arranged posts are joined by a transverse pipe therebetween, and an arm is extended from the transverse pipe and the posts. In addition, various types of pad devices are connected to the arm.
Moreover, when the pad devices are hit, the support frame of the electronic percussion instrument is likely to tilt and fall toward the side of the player. Considering this, the below-listed Patent Literature 1 discloses installing a support member to extend from the feet of the posts toward the player side.
However, the installation of the support member that is extended from the feet of the posts toward the player side may cause some problems, such as hindering the player, and may limit the positions of various pedals that are to be arranged at the feet.
In view of the above, the present invention provides a percussion instrument that effectively utilizes the space at the feet of the player and has improved stability when played.